The Acacia Family
This Article contanes information about the Acacia Family, a family of rabbits. Katherine Acacia Gender: Female Eye Color: Jade Green Species: Rabbit Place of Orgin: Mossflower Appearance: Katherine is a beautiful white fur rabbit, which she is told she got from her mother's side of the family, she is an extremly beautiful rabbit, she wears a beautiful dress and a bow that she wears on her dress, she sometimes wears a tunic, when it is needed. Weapons: Katherine has a long sword that use to belong to her dad, she keeps it in memory of him. Personality: Katherine is a very kind and tender soul, she is always helping out others who are in need and she is often helping her friends, she is also a very shy young rabbit when she is around others. Backstory: Katherine was born in a small village, she is the oldest sister out of the entire family, like Jonathan is the oldest brother in the family, the small village Katherine and her family lived in was due south of Noonvale and followed the same customes as they did, at the young age of 5, Katherine helped her family and cared for her baby brother Matthew and sister Laurel, while knowing her parents to be expecting another pair of twins soon. by the age of 10, Katherine became the oldest in the family, along with Jonathan, and they both took turns baby sitting their 4 younger siblings, though she did pick up a hobby and started to become a singer, and one day to become the first healer in the village, since the village had no healers and needed to goto Noonvale to get a healer. At the age of 18, Katherine started her life as a healer, with the help from a fellow healer from Noonvale, after half a season of work and training, Katherine finished her healer's training and became the village healer, though she did continue being a singer, by the age of 20, Katherine met a fox named Drake, who she friends, she took care of him while he stayed in the village, though she does slowly to develop feelings toward the fox, as they become best friends. Age 21 Relationships: Drake (Best Friend/Love Interest) Destiny (Best Friend) Family: (No bios of her family will be made till later) Parents (dead) Drake (love interest, possible mate) Destiny (Possible Sister in law) Laurel (Younger sister) Darcy (Youngest Sister) Jonathan (Brother) Matthew (Younger Brother) James (Youngest Brother) Laurel Acacia Gender: Female Eye color: Hazel Species: Rabbit Place of Origin: Mossflower Appearance: Weapons: Personality: Backstory: Age: Relationships: Family: Marcy Acacia Gender: Female Eye color: Hazel Species: Rabbit Place of Origin: Mossflower Appearance: Weapons: Personality: Backstory: Age: Relationships: Family: Johnathan Acacia Gender: Male Eye color: Hazel Species: Rabbit Place of Origin: Mossflower Appearance: Weapons: Personality: Backstory: Age: Relationships: Family: Matthew Acacia Gender: Male Eye color: Green Species: Rabbit Place of Origin: Mossflower Appearance: Weapons: Personality: Backstory: Age: Relationships: Family: James Acacia Gender: Male Eye color: Green Species: Rabbit Place of Origin: Mossflower Appearance: Weapons: Personality: Backstory: Age: Relationships: Family: Category:Family Tree Category:Rabbits